R e f l e c t i o n
by amerta rosella
Summary: Hanabi butuh waktu untuk menerima keadaan, bukan berarti dia membenci Hinata, hanya saja dia merasa kehilangan sosok kakak yang dia sayangi./ sebuket bunga for-get-me-not, harapan, dan sebuah doa—/fanfiksi untuk meraimaikan hari ibu. hyuuga's family.


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Standard warning applied, AU; Hyuuga family dan slight GaaHina.

Cuma tulisan iseng untuk meramaikan hari ibu. Dan … saya kangen kalian :').

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandangi layar ponselku dengan jengah.

Sudah terhitung genap sepuluh pesan masuk ke dalam ponselku yang seluruhnya berisi ucapan 'selamat hari ibu', seolah-olah hari ini mereka (teman-temanku) berusaha menunjukan betapa sayangnya mereka akan sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia. Padahal, menurutku perayaan hari ibu tidak ada spesial-spesialnya, sama saja seperti hari-hari biasa. Karena, kau bisa menyayangi ibumu setiap saat tanpa peduli ini hari apa atau tanggal berapa.

Oke, tak dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya terselip perasaan iri dalam diriku karena semenjak setahun lalu, aku tidak merayakan lagi hari ibu.. Jantungku berdenyut dan rasanya perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membuatku ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis.

Aku melempar ponsel putih itu ke sampingku ketika aku memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri ke atas kasur, meraih sebuah bantal untuk menutupi wajah. Mungkin, secangkir ocha hangat bisa memperbaiki _mood_-ku hari ini yang sedang buruk-buruknya. Suara pintu kamarku yang terbuka bersamaan dengan wangi tubuh seseorang yang sangat kukenali membuatku mengernyit, "Hanabi, kau baik-baik saja?" itu suara lembut milik Hinata.

"Tentu, _Neesan_." Kataku tanpa menyingkirkan bantal yang membuat suaraku agak teredam. Dapat kudengar langkah kakinya yang mendekat, dan dia duduk di sampingku.

"Hanabi?" suaranya masih lembut, hanya saja aku tahu ia menuntut penjelasan.

"Oh, _Neesan_. Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja."

Aku berbohong. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Malahan, sekarang air mataku justru menetes dan kuyakin membasahi bantal. Terdengar helaan napas dari Hinata, "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," ucapnya sembari mengusap rambutku yang bulan lalu baru kupotong pendek sebahu.

Bantal itu kusingkirkan dari wajahku, membiarkan Hinata melihat tangisanku, "Kapan kau datang?" aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan mengusap air mataku kasar.

"Sejak pagi tadi. Karena Ayah mengatakan kau tidak keluar kamar dari tadi, makanya aku menghampirimu." Dia tersenyum, dan membuatku merasa semakin sakit. Hinata bukan lagi seperti kakakku yang dulu, dia berubah, telah berubah.

"Terimakasih karena telah peduli padaku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak membutuhkannya _Nee_."

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa yang berusaha untuk disembunyikan, aku menolak untuk menatapnya balik.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Kurasa cukup baik. Di kampusku, aku punya teman-teman yang peduli padaku, dan ada untukku."—_tidak sepertimu._

Tapi saat ini mereka tidak ada untukku.

"Ayah mengatakan kalau kau terlihat murung beberapa hari ini."

"Aku _baik-baik _saja. Ayah mungkin mengada-ada."

"Hanabi …." Suara Hinata memohon, terdengar seperti hati yang retak, "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, tersenyum pahit. "Kenapa harus bertanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _Nee_?" emosiku memuncak, sungguh aku ingin menangis lagi.

_Ya_, sejujurnya aku masih marah pada Hinata, sampai saat ini.

Aku marah padanya dan juga kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang masih merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpa kakakku. Karena, semenjak Hinata memutuskan untuk menikah setahun lalu dengan pria Sabaku itu, dia tak punya banyak waktu lagi untukku. Dia tak selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Dia tak ada ketika seharusnya Natal kami lewati bersama; aku-ayah-dan Hinata, karena dia memilih untuk ikut suaminya dinas di Kyoto. Dia bukan lagi Hyuuga, melainkan Sabaku.

Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi aku memang memiliki ego yang tinggi. Terdengar helaan napas lelah dari Hinata, aku tidak peduli.

"Hanabi, ketika aku memutuskan untuk menikah, aku tahu kalau aku harus membagi waktuku untuk keluarga dan suamiku. Aku tahu kau marah, karena kini aku sibuk dengan status baruku sebagai istri sekaligus ibu rumah tangga. tapi percalah; aku tetap kakakmu yang selalu memikirkanmu dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Bagaimana hari-harimu di kampus barumu dan apa kau merasa bahagia ketika memilih jurusan hukum yang sama sekali bukan dirimu. Dan atau, aku memikirkan kedekatanmu dengan Ayah yang semakin renggang semenjak kepergian ibu—"

Aku menyela ucapannya.

"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau memilih menikah sebulan setelah ibu meninggal? Apa kau mengerti?! Di mana seharusnya saat itu kita memiliki waktu lebih banyak bersama Ayah untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya!"

Dadaku sesak dan napasku memburu. Aku menangis, Hinata juga menangis tanpa suara. Lalu keheningan yang panjang.

"Maaf ..."

Dia sudah mengatakan itu puluhan kali. _Mood_-ku semakin jelek, "Lupakan saja, _Neesan_."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, menarik napas dan menatap mantel musim dinginku yang berwarna merah menyala. Aku ingat kalau itu adalah mantel burberry pemberian Hinata dua tahun lalu. Ketika tanganku akan meraih mantel itu, Hinata terlebih dahulu meraih tanganku, "A-Aku tahu aku salah karena tetap melangsungkan pernikahan padahal kita sedang berduka. Tapi kau harus tahu, itu permintaan terakhir ibu. Dia mengatakan pa-padaku kalau aku harus tetap melangsungkan pernikahan itu meski tanpa kehadirannya." Hinata terisak. Kakiku terasa lemas, "Maaf—"

Perkataan Hinata membuatku luluh, walau tetap saja aku merasa kecewa padanya yang tak selalu ada lagi untukku, "Sudahlah, _Nee_. Aku mau keluar sebentar," dia tak melepas cekalannya, mengikuti dengan bangkit dari kasur.

"Kita ke bawah bersama. Kita telah membiarkan Ayah dan Gaara-kun menunggu terlalu lama."

Sesungguhnya, aku tidak menyukai kakak iparku. Sabaku Gaara adalah pria berambut merah menyala, dengan tato di keningnya. Tatapannya selalu tajam, dan dia laki-laki pendiam sama seperti ayah.

"Terserah kau saja," aku meraih mantel hangatku.

Permintaan maaf Hinata tak pernah kuterima. Seharusnya, di umurku yang ke delapan belas, aku bisa berpikir lebih dewasa. Tapi rasa kecewaku menutup logika yang kupunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami keluar dari kamarku dengan beban pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha menutupi kalau kami habis menangis. Aku sudah sering menelan tangisanku, dan rasanya perih.

"_Neesan_?"

Dia kelihatan agak terkejut ketika aku memanggilnya, "Ada apa Hanabi?"

Aku menggigit bagian dalam mulutku, merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya, "Kau tahu ini hari apa?" kataku agak melunak.

Hinata tersenyum. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tetap bisa bersabar dengan sikapku yang seperti ini. Mungkin itu sifat turunan dari ibuku yang tidak aku miliki, "Ini hari Ibu."

Meremas jemariku yang terasa dingin, aku meringis, "Iya, ini hari Ibu ... tanpa kehadiran Ibu," aku memelankan ucapanku di bagian akhir.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Aku kesini karena ingin merayakan hari ini denganmu dan Ayah."

Kami berbincang seolah-olah melupakan pertengkaran kami tadi di dalam kamarku, "Kau bercanda? Untuk apa kita merayakannya jika nyatanya Ibu bahkan tak ada di sini untuk melihat bahwa kita merayakan hari ini seakan-akan Ibu masih ada." Aku tertawa lirih.

"Kita bisa membeli sebuket bunga forget-me-not dan hydragea, mengunjungi makam Ibu dan berdoa. Hal sederhana tak selalu kelihatan sederhana bukan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan kemudian mengangguk, berjalan mendahuluinya.

Pikiranku melayang pada perayaan hari ibu setahun lalu, sebulan sebelum kematian ibu. Kami (aku-Hinata-dan ayah) merayakannya dengan seharian membantu ibu menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, dan mendekorasi untuk sekalian merayakan Natal. Hinata saat itu hanya mendapat jatah liburan Natal empat hari, sambil aku dan dia patungan membelikan sebuah piring limoges kesukaan ibu.

Aku tahu saat-saat seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

Di ruang tamu, aku melihat kehangatan antara ayah dan suami kakakku. Aku hanya tak habis pikir, obrolan macam apa yang bisa dibicarakan dengan dua orang laki-laki yang sama-sama lebih menyukai keheningan. Ada kehangatan yang dibalut kepedihan di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mengunjungi makam ibu ketika musim dingin datang.

Tapi kini aku di sini, berlutut di tengah-tengah Hinata dan ayahku, menggenggam sebuket bunga forget-me-not dengan hati yang retak. Bohong bila aku tidak sedih ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di makam ini, tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibu. Lucu rasanya ketika hatiku masih berharap kalau kepergian ibuku hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Bu, kami di sini." Hinata membuka suaranya yang terdengar serak, menaruh buket bunganya di nisan ibu. Dia sama sepertiku yang berusaha menahan tangis. Aku ingat, ini kedua kalinya aku datang ke makam ini bersama Hinata. Karena biasanya, aku lebih memilih sendirian atau bersama ayah. Mata Hinata terpejam, bibirnya seolah mengungkapkan sesuatu tanpa kata. Kulihat kakak iparku menggenggam tangan kakakku erat, memberinya kekuatan.

"Dan kami sangat merindukan Ibu," aku melanjutkan sambil memunguti serpihan hatiku, menaruh buket bungaku. Kemudian tidak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Kami memutuskan berdoa dalam hati masing-masing.

_Tuhan, terimakasih karena hari ini kami bisa berkumpul di tempat ini._

Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin aku ungkapkan, tapi tenggorokanku perih. Aku tahu, dengan berdoa; Tuhan mendengar lebih dari yang kita ucapkan, dan dia mengerti lebih banyak dari apa yang kita pinta.

Aku bisa merasakan ayah menarik kepalaku untuk bersandar di dadanya, merasakan kehangatan sekaligus aroma tubuhnya, juga … kepedihannya. Tangan kanan Hinata yang tak digenggam oleh Gaara menggengam tanganku, erat. Meski hubungan keluarga kami renggang belakangan ini, tapi berkumpul seperti ini, membuat hatiku hangat, walau rasanya tetap kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran ibu.

Uh, _selamat hari ibu_—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fin.

Note: makasih banyak udah membaca, ya :). Saya tau kalo saya udah lama nggak main ke fandom ini, fandom yang udah membuat saya mencintai dunia perfanfiksian. Anw, jangan tanya kenapa cerita ini terlalu ambigu =)). Silakan tulis uneg-uneg kalian di kotak review. Untuk yg login, saya usahakan balasan lewat PM yaaaa hihihi.


End file.
